When two people fight the third one wins
by vaiolet90
Summary: Both Harry and Ron want to give Ginny a broomstick for her seventeenth birthday. Who will do it? Read it to find out. Little FF after DH.


Author Notes: Hi everyone. I'm back. Here a funny little story post-war where Harry and Ron discuss of Ginny's birthday present but 'just' a little too late. The couples are the canon. I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome. Bye. PS: I don't know if the Cleansweep Twelve exists, but this is a FanFic.

* * *

 **When two people fight the third one wins**

It was an August morning in the summer after the last battle, and Harry and Ron were still in their beds in Ron's attic at the Burrow even though it was almost ten o'clock. The fact that Harry was still in bed was a bit strange, but the truth was that, since Voldemort had died and he had stopped having visions, he slept much better. Not to mention that even the scar finally had stopped giving him trouble and pain. As for Ron, it was no surprise at all that he had not got up yet. He had never been a morning person. The two boys would still have slept if someone had not been knocking on their door insistently for a few minutes.

"Ron! Harry! Wake up! You are the only ones still in bed. Ginny is awake from 8 am, and she has already cast one or two spells to prove that she is finally an adult," Hermione said. Ron muttered something that she could not understand. "Come on, love; it is a beautiful sunny day, and I want to go out and enjoy it."

"We're coming, Hermione," Harry said. "Just give us a few minutes. And give me a favour, stop calling Ron 'love' when I'm around... it's still a bit creepy for me." Even from behind the door, he felt her giggle.

"How weird! Ginny told me the exactly same thing yesterday." Harry smiled at these words, even though he knew she could not see it. "I'll wait for you downstairs... both of you, so wake up Ron!" she added before leaving. About ten minutes later, they were finally both awake and ready to go down when Ron asked Harry something.

"Harry, what's your present for my sister's birthday? Have you thought of anything?"

"No, not yet," Harry said, telling him a half-truth. He had thought of something romantic and hot to do with her in her bedroom when no one was around as it had happened on his birthday when they had made love for the first time. However, Harry had no idea yet what he was going to buy her as another gift. Ron looked at him with a strange expression on his face, and, just for a moment, Harry feared that he had seen through him with Legilimency.

"Are you aware that her birthday is today?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Harry said, giving a heaved sigh of relief. Thank God Ron was Ron. "In fact, I thought I would go get her something this morning. I would have done it before, but I have not had much time with all the post-war matters and then helping Andromeda with Teddy. Anyway, why do you ask me that?"

"Because I have an idea for a gift, and I would not like it to be the same as yours."

"But is it not a little late for ask... wait, you had forgotten it! You forgot about your sister's birthday!"

"Well, maybe I have, but it doesn't seem to me that you're in a better situation."

"Good point," Harry said. "So, tell me. What's your idea?"

"To give her my broomstick."

"Your ... what?" he shouted.

"My Cleansweep Eleven. I thought that since I will not go back to Hogwarts to help George in the joke shop, I don't need it. Meanwhile, Ginny will be the new Captain of Quidditch Gryffindor team, and she does not even have a suitable broom. And then, it's a bloody brilliant last-minute gift."

"You cannot give her a broomstick! If you give it to her, what options would remain for me?"

"I don't know. Maybe a kit for cleaning it?" Ron suggested with a smirk. Harry looked at him with a murderous look, though, in fact, he had found his joke brilliant. This new relationship with Hermione was good for his best friend. And apart from the fact that sometimes he finds it still a little strange, he was happy for them.

"Ah, ah, that's a good one, Ron. But come on, you know how much your sister likes Quidditch, and I'm her boyfriend and if someone should give her something so important that should be me."

"Sure, but you cannot give her your Firebolt. It could be useful to you during your training to become an Auror. Not to mention that it's a Sirius gift, and as long as you care for my sister, you can never leave it to her."

"True. That's why I'll buy Ginny a new one."

"No, you will not," Ron replied in a threatening tone.

"Yes, I will, and you can not stop me."

"Oh, really? Because my broom is right here while yours is still in a shop in Diagon Alley." Harry was about to contradict him when they both heard a few steps and noises coming from the stairs.

"Ron, Harry!" Ginny yelled as she ran into her brother's bedroom. "You have to see this!" She had shortness of breath, red cheeks and messy hair for the previous run. She wore simple brown shorts and a plaid sleeveless tie front shirt. Harry would have liked to tell her that she was beautiful and kissed her hard but Ron was there, so he did not.

"Hi, sis. Has Hermione not taught you to knock yet?"

"Really, Ron? After each time you did it, do you still have the courage to speak?"

"OK, OK. I get it, but what would happen if we were naked?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, as if I had never seen you both naked!" She replied.

"What?" Ron shouted, looking at Harry, who jumped.

"She's joking, Ron," he said quickly giving his girlfriend a dirty look. It was certainly not the case to tell something like this to a protective brother like him. It was still too soon. Ginny laughed.

"Anyway, you have no idea what Neville gave me! He has just come to give me wishes for my 17 years, and he brought me this," Ginny said excitedly, finally showing them what she was holding behind her back.

"A Cleansweep Twelve?" Ron asked astonished. Her sister nodded.

"Yes, that's the one. It's the next model of your broom, and it has been in production for less than a year. Is that not wonderful, Harry?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, wonderful," Harry said, annoyed. Suddenly his mood had changed, but Ginny was so happy that she did not even notice it. She gave him a light kiss on his lips before returning to admire at her new broomstick.

"I still cannot believe it. I know it is not a Firebolt, but this is still the best gift that someone could ever give me!" she said, heading toward the room's entrance. "Come on, guys! Hurry up to get some breakfast. I want to play Quidditch and try it. And by the way, Neville is still downstairs waiting for you. He did not want to leave without first greeting you. Even though I am pretty sure that by now, Mum will have already convinced him to stop here for lunch." And without waiting for an answer, she came out slamming the door. As soon as she left, the silence dropped in the room. None of them said anything for quite a while until:

"I'm going to kill Neville!" Harry shouted.

"Yeah, me too," Ron said. "I mean, what did he think when he bought it? He's just her best friend!" Harry nodded at Ron's words as both reached the stairs. This time, they could not agree more. It was better that Neville began to run.


End file.
